


All You Have Left

by Kaios



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ...kind of fluff?, AkaKuro fluff kind of--????, Angst, AoKuro BROTP, Aomine getting hurt, Fluff, I love the GoM, Kuroko getting hurt, M/M, Teikou Arc, enjoy a twisted form of the Teikou arc, except there aren't many interactions for the miracles here LOL, heheeee, omguh yes scary Akashi is best, rip me I wrote in this arc again since it's the angstiest arc LOL, the symbolism is real in this one, yandere!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaios/pseuds/Kaios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When did everything start falling apart?"<br/>Not then. Not then, either. Not here. No. Everything was fine back then.</p><p>(Was that when it all began?<br/>...Yes.<br/>I think so, too.)</p><p>The fallen angel did not have anyone to save him when he fell.<br/>So he did not know how to save anyone, either.<br/>He only knew how to drag others to the depths of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Have Left

**_WARNINGS: None._ **

 

~~

 

The first time he'd seen such a vivid shade of dark azure-indigo was when he'd first entered junior high school.

(It was also the first time he'd seen such a bright, rich shade of crimson.)

But when did it start?

_When did everything start falling apart?_

* * *

"Suuup!"

The light-blue haired male paused, ball landing smoothly between his alabaster palms. He recognised that voice, he realised, turning to the side, only to be met with a tanned male making a ridiculous face.

_'Aomine... Daiki-kun, was it?'_

...Was he _scared_?

_'Oh.'_

With how thin his presence was, and the rumours that had been spreading across their school like wildfire, he wasn't surprised.

The taller male took a shaky step back, cold sweat running down his spine. The other decided to speak up before he was stepped on.

"Excuse me..."

Aomine promptly unleashed a terrified scream.

The shorter basketball fanatic winced, albeit stifling a smile.

_No -- everything was fine back then._

* * *

"Hahaha --  _you're_ the ghost?!"

Trust Aomine to laugh at something that troubled him, the ethereal boy inwardly huffed.

_If only he still laughed like that._

* * *

"Aomine."

"Akashi," Aomine greeted, slightly surprised.

_'Akashi Seijuurou-kun.'_

"I thought I hadn't seen you lately. You were here?"

"Yeah, since the other gym's pretty crowded, the two of us always practice here together."

"The _two_ of you?"

"W-wha-- Since when have you been here?" An overgrown male stuttered, jolting backwards. The redhead turned on him instantly, eyes widening.

"..."

_No, that wasn't it, either. That was when I first met the emperor._

* * *

"I'm slightly interested in him."

"I'm sorry, but could you come with me for a while?"

_What would've happened if I didn't accept those words?_

* * *

"Well, Akashi isn't almighty either, so maybe it's only something you can do?"

"For example?"

"Like an ultra banana pass that bends or something. Like, _guwa!_ "

Aomine paused, noting the lack of reaction on his friend's face.

"Guwaaaa!" He repeated, crossing his arms in a strange motion.

"That's enough." He said flatly, despite the mirth sparkling in his eyes.

_No, it wasn't then, either._

* * *

"Kuroko."

Kuroko looked up, still preoccupied with tying his shoelaces.

"You're on the starting lineup in his place."

He froze.

_'Eh?'_

"Tetsu, relax--"

Aomine choked.

_'Whoa, no good... He's like a newborn lamb right now.'_

"Stay calm, Kuroko-kun. First, take it easy--"

If "take it easy" meant "fall over flat on your fucking face and humiliate the hell out of yourself", Kuroko got all the golden stars in the world for what he did within the initial few seconds of his _first goddamn_ basketball game.

* * *

_Was that when the almighty emperor had first weaved his shadow through the joints of my bones? The gaps between my fingers? The crevices between my knuckles?_

* * *

"Tetsu..."

_When did he start calling me that?_

* * *

"As I thought, he's no good."

_Demote him._

_'Did he just say that?'_

"Wha..."

Sweat trickled down Aomine's cheek. He stood there in disbelief.

He had to act.

_Now._

Gritting his teeth, he pounced.

"Hey, wait a second!"

The two jumped in shock at the abrupt yell.

"We've still got the afternoon match left! One more match... Could you observe him for just one more match?!"

"No. There's no value in observing him any longer. I'm demoting him."

Kuroko froze. What had he walked in on?

"But that's--"

"This conversation is over. Be sure to rest yourself properly in preparation for the second match."

Aomine clenched his fists, clearly not done yet.

 _"COACH!"_ He shouted.

All or nothing.

"Then... Please do the same to me!"

Kuroko's breath hitched.

_'No.'_

"If it doesn't work out in the next match either, let me be demoted too. So... Please try using him one more time!"

_'Aomine-kun, not you--'_

* * *

_"Anyone who loves basketball can't be a bad guy."_

* * *

_'Not you, Aomine-kun--!'_

The black-haired senior flicked him in the forehead, swallowing down his shock.

"OW!!!!"

"Are you stupid? How does that even work? It doesn't benefit the club if you leave, too. Actually, _we'd_ be in trouble. If you want to strike a bargain, you should be threatening to leave instead."

The coach had faltered at Aomine's strong words, turning.

"...Do you have any basis for your confidence in him?"

"...Not really," Aomine admitted, ignoring the _"WHAT?!"_ that came from his respected captain, "However -- there will come a day when that guy saves us. I don't really know why, but that's the feeling I have!"

Kuroko swallowed.

_I don't deserve you. I never did._

* * *

"You've still got a chance! If it's Tetsu, you have the strength to grasp it. You can do it!"

_I don't deserve those words._

* * *

"Fighting spirit is necessary -- but keep it inside."

Those words, that voice. Smooth and elegant, slipping into his mind regardless of whether he wanted it to or not.

Emperor, indeed.

_He had not coined that name yet, back then._

* * *

_Was he a saviour, or the fallen angel whose hands were the only things holding back the destruction teetering over this place?_

_I don't know anymore._

* * *

"Oh, if it isn't Akashi."

"Hello."

When had his eyes started looking like that, the now-former captain wondered?

Sharper.

Almost like slits.

"Everything will be in your hands now, Captain Akashi."

"...Yes."

Cutting through your soul, a gaze that reflected a calm.

The calm before the storm, to depict it more accurately.

There was no way that those eyes would stay as still as the tranquil sea -- yet nobody had realised quickly enough to save him from himself.

_The fallen angel did not have anyone to save him when he fell._

_So he did not know how to save anyone, either._

_He only knew how to drag others to the depths of hell._

* * *

"I heard you left the basketball team. Is that true?" Kuroko asked, his voice quiet.

The silver-haired male scoffed.

"Yeah, it's true," He laughed, "why did you come all the way here? Are you an idiot? It's not like we're good friends or something."

"That's not the problem," Kuroko persisted.

_'Why? Why are you running away?'_

Perhaps deep down, he'd already known.

The same snake had already sunk its fangs into him, after all.

"Is that... Really what you think, Haizaki-kun?"

"You're really an idiot," Haizaki leaned down to sneer at the smaller male, "you don't _really_ think that I'm a good guy or something like that, right?"

Kuroko watched, motionless, as the other threw his beloved basketball shoes into the fire.

The embers licked at them, devouring them.

As soon as they'd caught a hold of them, they didn't let go.

"There aren't just only good guys in this world."

Kuroko's deep cerulean-azure orbs widened imperceptibly.

"...Ah."

"The true bad guys," Haizaki tilted his head, shadows of the flames dancing across his face, "and the ones who scare you also exist."

He was looking at his burning shoes, but he was not.

What was reflected in his eyes was far from the acknowledgement of the flames, Kuroko realised much too quickly.

"Good bye. Don't get the wrong idea or feel sorry for me," Haizaki said, voice lax. He turned to leave, arm waving lazily as a final farewell.

Though his voice was forcefully smooth, almost devoid of any bumps, his words were not.

"Who knows? Maybe the ones who stay will suffer a worse destiny than mine."

They chilled Kuroko to the bone.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Kise?! That was my return pass from Tetsu!"

Aomine, ever so endearing -- fighting over his passes, too.

It was no wonder Kuroko had become enamoured with such innocent beauty.

* * *

Akashi silently imagined his long fingers wrapping around that pale, slender neck.

What kind of delectable face would he make?

What if he were to do the same to the taller partner the youngest Miracle cherished so much?

* * *

"Aomine... kun...?"

The peach-haired girl's voice was soft.

Not as loud and bubbly as it usually was.

It didn't suit her, Kuroko thought.

She sounded much too frightened for one whom was looking at their own childhood friend.

_Was that when it all began?_

_...Yes._

_I think so, too._

* * *

His smile was so bright when he played basketball, his shots as fluid as a pebble streaming into a lake.

The court was his to play with.

But not his to control.

* * *

_That was when everything started falling apart._

* * *

"Well, then. Do you know my habits, too?"

Oh, what a challenge.

Kuroko took the bait, "Aomine-kun is simple and therefore easy to understand, but--"

He promptly ignored the affronted _"Hey!!!!"_ that came from his best friend.

"--when you lie, you always look away."

Aomine jolted slightly, swallowing. Kuroko glanced up at him.

_No._

"If you ever feel like talking, I'll be here."

_I should've pushed back then._

_Then, perhaps he wouldn't have fallen._

* * *

"We'll definitely win this year!"

"Sorry, we're not gonna lose either!" Aomine grinned, flashing his white pearls at his rival, hands exchanging a firm shake.

_He was still so bright._

* * *

"What's the matter, Mido-chin?"

"Nothing, it's just... Today's Oha-Asa rankings," Midorima trailed off.

"What about them? Were they that bad? Give me a break, Mido-chin~..."

"Cancer is in third place today, so the problem isn't with me. I'm also in possession of my lucky item."

In retrospect, they really should've listened.

The green-haired eccentric had always had a knack for uncannily predicting things with his precious fortune show, after all.

"The one who's out of luck..."

_His words really shouldn't have been so menacing._

"...is Aomine. His sign is ranked last."

* * *

_'You really don't have a clue, do you... You have no idea what kind of a monster you are.'_

His face told more than his words ever would.

And perhaps that was a gift in itself, because nobody thought that Aomine would be able to handle his words if he'd said them.

_I should've spoken._

_Much, much earlier._

"Tetsu..."

_No. Don't sound so broken._

"...But in the end, it's no good."

Akashi's eyes locked onto him, watching, observing.

_He was falling._

* * *

"In this kind of situation, isn't Kuro-chin usually the one who goes after Mine-chin...?"

"Yeah. However..."

The redhead's gaze fell upon the pale-blue haired sixth man, concerned.

_Was he really concerned back then?_

"I'd say Kuroko's in shock, too. At the moment, that may be slightly difficult for him."

None of the words processed through.

He clenched his pale fists.

_I wasn't there for him._

* * *

"Will you play?" Akashi asked, staring at him.

"Yeah."

_No._

That wasn't Aomine.

His expression, his eyes, his voice, the words falling from his lips--

_Who are you?_

* * *

_Good,'_ Akashi thought.

His lips curled up into a smirk nobody else noticed.

His tongue darted out.

He could almost taste the victory.

The blood.

* * *

"All of this was only able to happen because of Akashi-kun's help," Kuroko bowed, "I am very grateful."

The said male's vermillion orbs softened.

_He looked at me like that from the beginning._

_I never realised._

_Until it was too late._

"--He said that supervisor Shirogane ... Collapsed all of a sudden--!"

_I couldn't do anything this time, either._

* * *

Rain.

Cold.

Seeping through his shirt.

He couldn't let it slow him down.

* * *

"For what purpose do I have to practice?"

_Don't say it._

"You want me to crush down my opponents who've lost the will to fight even further?"

"I understand how you feel, but--"

" _Understand?_ Hah!"

_No._

"How could someone who can't do anything by himself understand this?!"

_I never wanted you to_

The rain was pouring down further, harder. The coldness pattered across his shoulders.

He felt numb.

"That's why, so that I can pass with all of my strength--"

"And _who_ is that pass for?"

_break_

"From that day, I haven't gotten a single pass from you."

_please_

"It was so recent, but it feels like the distant past already."

**_no no N O   N  O     N   O_ **

"I've..."

_Who are you?_

_Whose mouth are you speaking with?_

_Since when did you know how to make that kind of expression?_

"...already forgotten how to even receive your passes."

He couldn't breathe.

* * *

"It's unusual for you to practice shooting."

"...Akashi-kun."

"That is practice that's no longer necessary for you, isn't it?"

Kuroko couldn't suppress his bitter smile as his head dropped.

"...I guess so."

He clenched his fists.

"Akashi-kun... Do you like basketball?"

Akashi walked to face him, unperturbed.

"I fail to understand the meaning of that question. This emotion of 'liking'... Is it necessary for winning?"

"I... Don't know anymore," Kuroko started, "the current team is clearly different than before... From around when you changed, Akashi-kun."

"That again? I have not changed."

_No._

_You didn't change._

_We were simply too blind to notice from the beginning--_

_\--and too careless to help when we did._

_Much too careless._

"Even you two, the light and its shadow... Because the light was too strong, it started falling out of balance."

_Balance?_

"So there isn't anything more important than to win?"

Kuroko's voice was barely audible.

_Don't say it._

"There is not."

Akashi's words were cold.

Merciless.

His eyes were miscoloured, mismatching crystals of ice, shining with the misguided shades of fire.

No, he was not fire.

"As people grow, they change, yet I-- perhaps I just desperately wanted to go back to those days before we won the national championship..."

Kuroko choked on his sobs. Akashi drew closer, eyes softening. Tender.

"Did you really want to go back?"

"Huh?"

Kuroko looked up, vision blurred.

Akashi reached out, slender fingers brushing against his cheek, before skimming up to catch his tears.

Kuroko exhaled shakily.

"Do you want to return to those days?"

He couldn't speak.

Couldn't respond.

"I--"

"Daiki has left you. But that does not signify the end."

He really should've noticed earlier.

Shadows, pitch black, blending into the darkness.

Shadows just like him--

\--but cooler, sharper, thinner. They curled around him, through him, inside him--

Akashi moved closer, brushing away the last of his tears.

\--weaving into his flesh, around his bones, threading themselves throughout his _entire body_ \--

"Come," He said softly, voice rich and smooth. Sensual, dark.

Flowing.

He couldn't get away.

Words slick with honey, enticing, seductive--?

\--when did he get so trapped?

"You don't require unnecessary lights."

Kuroko found himself frozen, unable to move.

No--

\--he didn't _want_ to move.

"Your light is me."

Kuroko breathed.

_Too close._

But he didn't want to move away.

"Come." The redhead repeated, heterochromatic orbs shining with something he couldn't determine.

His mind was hazy.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't _breathe--_

_\--couldn't think--_

"I will make him regret this," Akashi whispered, fingers tracing Kuroko's slender cheeks, sliding down to his jaw.

"He will regret losing you, and you will make him come back to his senses."

Suffocating, _he was suffocating-- ...?_

"Come with me to Rakuzan, Tetsuya."

Kuroko trembled.

His name sounded much too sinful on the others lips.

An arm slipping around his waist, hand tilting his jaw upwards--

Akashi met his lips in a kiss that felt much too hot for a man seemingly sculpted of ice as he was.

It was almost scalding when their tongues intertwined.

"Yes," Kuroko breathed shakily.

Akashi drew him into an embrace.

Kuroko never saw the shadows that flitted across his face.

_You'll never leave me again._

_Never see another._

_Never so much as turn in anothers direction._

_Mine._

The shadows tightened around his neck, seeking, pressing.

_Become mine._

It wasn't a question.

Kuroko didn't mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ; u ;


End file.
